1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an improved boring machine and method particularly adapted for the boring of engine cylinders and is of the type in which the engine block is clamped on a stationary bed and the boring unit and honing unit are moved on the bed to boring and honing positions at each bore and then clamping the engine block to the bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boring machines of the type used to rebore the cylinder bores of engine blocks are known as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,260,136 and 3,273,423. The cylinder bores after being rebored must then be honed to put a desired honed cutting pattern in the wall of the cylinder bores so that oil and compression rings on the piston will seat better. Heretofore, the honing has occurred at a completely separate location from the boring machine on honing machines such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,472 and British Pat. No. 1,200,085. Moving the engine block from one machine to another is time consuming because the block has to be accurately positioned on both machines, requires considerable labor costs and utilized two large pieces of equipment.